


[Podfic] Thus Saith the Lord

by CuddlyHawk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 10 Plagues, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), audio, crowley goes by crawly, mp3, plagues of egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyHawk/pseuds/CuddlyHawk
Summary: Aziraphale is sent to Egypt to help a Hebrew named Moses free his people from Egypt's tyrannical pharaoh. While he's there, he discovers that his wily adversary Crawly has been living in Egypt for a while... And he's in Pharaoh's court, revered as a god. [podfic]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Thus Saith the Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thus Saith The Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393139) by [CuddlyHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyHawk/pseuds/CuddlyHawk). 



> Just trying something new out. I may keep it, may not. I've been told I have a decent reading voice, so with all this free time and lots of silence, I thought I'd fill it with maybe reading a story or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god, don't get mad at my attempt at a British accent, haha  
> Also, I wanted to add more sounds besides the song in the middle, but I didn't want to distract from the story itself. Was this a mistake? I've never done this before, so any and all critiques are more than welcome!


End file.
